The Golden Bird
by Eli White
Summary: Roy has a secret daughter and wants to be with Riza, but does she want to join his family based on lies? *First Chapter leans on M**Bonus Chapter canceled*
1. Roy's Little Girl

**The Golden Bird.**

Written by Eli White and Five Foot Fury. 2012. Edited by FFF. Takes place after the manga.

Cast; Riza, FFF. The guys, Roy, Orlena, EW.

…

"What did you do to your hair?" Roy asked, surprised, staring down at a ten year old little girl.

"You don't like it?" She answered his question with another while checking to make sure her hair was how she wanted it to be in the mirror.

They stood inside a room that was every ten year old girl's dream. The walls were a light purple, the floor was a darker shade. It was filled with neatly organized toys, had a closet filled with the fanciest of dresses and shoes, and had its own bathroom with separate bath and shower. The bed was large and had at least ten pillows and there were three dressers. The one the girl was currently sitting in front of had make-up, hair accessories, and a large mirror on top of it. Stuck in the side of the mirror was a picture of a woman that the girl now stared at.

"I wanted it to look like mommy's." She added.

Roy didn't have to look at the picture he had given the girl for her last birthday to know that she did in fact nail the hairstyle dead on. _'Though her hair is cut short now, but she doesn't know that.' _Roy thought. "You did a good job." He admitted.

The girl was quiet for a moment and Roy knew what was coming next. "When is she coming home?" She asked sadly, knowing the answer.

"I don't know, but she'll come home as soon as she can. She's very important and busy." Roy had gotten down on one knee to tell her.

"More so than the fuhrer?" She smiled a little at him.

Fuhrer Mustang shook his head. He was thirty-five now and had been fuhrer for just over a year. "Only to me. Listen, she loves you very much. She tells me that every time I get the chance to talk to her about you."

"Do you think that I could talk to her sometime?" She asked, hopeful.

"It'll be difficult. She's rarely around phones. She has to get Ishbal walking again. I only got it back on it's feet."

"Okay." She said disappointedly.

Come on, Orlena. I want to see a smile. What can I do to get that?" Roy tickled her a little and Orlena laughed a bit.

"Could you play with me daddy?"

Roy nodded. "Whatever you want."

…

Taking a break from work, Roy went up to Riza's desk. "Hey Lieutenant. How's it going?" He asked with a smile as he leaned towards her with a hand on her desk.

Riza Hawkeye looked up at him. "I'm working sir. What is it?" She asked, knowing right away something was up with him.

"No need to be like that Lieutenant. I'm just trying to be nice." Roy went around her desk so he stood beside her. "We're . . . 'friends' aren't we?"

"Of course. I apologize sir."

"Its alright. You just need to relax." He put his hands on her shoulders and gently messaged them, then leaned down close to one of her ears. "You know, there's this diner just down the road. They have a dance floor. Maybe you and I should go down there sometime. Are you free tonight?"

Riza leaned away from him and turned her head to give him a dumbfounded look. "Are you asking me out sir?"

"I'm just trying to help you ease up a little, but yes. I am. I'm pretty sure I was clear about that."

Riza turned away. "Hm. I don't know." She said.

"Come on Riza." Her name slipped through his lips half by accident. "Don't you want to see me dance? Have a good laugh and maybe some drinks afterwards?"

She was quiet for a moment as if considering his offer. "Very well. I accept."

"Alright. I'll see you after work then." Roy walked back to his desk. "What are you all looking at? Back to work. All of you." Roy ordered Fuery, Havoc, and Breda, who were all staring.

"Its about damn time sir." Havoc said.

"About damn time for what 2nd Lieutenant?" Roy asked, sitting down.

"That we got back to work." Havoc said.

Riza hid a small smile, turning back to work. She had to wonder what took him so long though. Did she slip from his mind with all the work he had been doing or had she misjudged him? Had he not loved her all these years and was only now falling in love with her?

…

'_Oh man.' _Roy was a wreck while he waited for Riza by his car. _'Oh man, oh man, oh man. Now we go out and what? While we're dancing I go, by the way I have a daughter who thinks you're her mother? OR do I take her home with me and go, Riza, your daughter. Orlena, your mother.' _Roy took a deep breath, calming down. _'Just relax. Riza loves me and she'll love Orlena too."_

"Fuhrer?" Riza said, coming to a stop by his car. She was still in uniform. "I'm ready to go."

Roy opened the car door for her. "You know, most women I date call me Roy." _'Then again me and my date never wear uniforms on a date.' _He thought.

"Well, I'm sure most women you date aren't your subordinate sir." She said, slipping into the car carefully because of her skirt.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. I really lucked out on you." He smiled and closed the door, then got in on the other side.

Riza was quiet as he drove. Roy glanced at her. _'Why do I have to do all the work?' _"Did you want to change?" He asked.

"No sir. Unless you were going to."

"Yes, I have something under my coat. It would be impossible to get romantic if everyone is trying to make sure the fuhrer is happy."

Riza shifted in her seat a little, nervous. _'What did I expect? He said it's a date so obviously there'd be romantic gestures.' _Except Riza had never been on a date before and wasn't sure she'd do anything right.

Roy paused at a stop sign to just sit there. "Did you want me to swing by your place?" He finally asked.

"Yes, please."

Roy turned and drove to her place, then stopped the car. "You go ahead. I'll change and wait here." He told her.

Riza frowned a little, but nodded and got out of the car. She returned a few moments later wearing plain civilian clothes, nothing fancy. Just a skirt and shirt, but she did have a bit of make-up on.

"Wow. You look amazing. It makes me wish we could stay at your place." Roy said, staring at her as he started the car. "I hope your beauty isn't as much as a driving hazard for everyone else. Its going to be hard to look away from you."

Riza blushed. "I hardly look that nice, but thank you."

"Please Lieu-Riza. Do you know what's the first thing I do when I get into work?" Roy asked as they drove off.

"You go to your desk."

"No. I admire you, then curse the fact that we aren't together. You know that I love you and I have for . . . a long time. Since we where teens." Roy said thinking.

Riza wondered why he didn't do this sooner if that was the case. "That is a long time." She said softly.

'_Oh Roy! Would've done nicely, but I should've known this was going to be hardball.' _He thought. "You were so cute back then. Those were good times. We had lots of fun."

"Yes." She agreed.

Roy was going to run out of things to say fast at this rate, so he stayed quiet until they pulled into the parking lot. He turned off the car, then made sure his button up white shirt was in order before leaning over towards Riza. "You know, we could just stay right here and make out. I hear the backseat is roomy." Roy said suggestively.

"Roy, if I just wanted to make out I would've invited you into my apartment and I would not have bothered dressing up."

Roy leaned in close to her. "I'm sorry." He said sexually, his breath hitting her neck as his fingers reached over, stroking it. He looked in her eyes as his other hand rested on her thigh. "You're very hard to resist." He continued.

Riza shivered a little at his touch and her tough exterior broke, showing the gentle she was on the inside. He could see the change in her eyes. "Roy." She said breathlessly. "If you want to . . . make out, you'll have to take me dancing first." She took his hand off of her thigh, holding onto it. "But if you keep that up, I might just let you have your way with me." She said, making her earlier statement useless.

"Might? Oh Riza my dear. . ." His hand moved to the back of her neck, into her hair. His lips moved forward until they were a hair away from hers, his eyes closed. Then he stopped and his eyes snapped open. His hand took a gentle, yet firm hold of her hair. "I take that as a challenge." Roy finished.

She looked him in the eye. "Holding onto my hair won't nearly be enough for me to give in. You'll have to do better than that."

"Oh really?" Roy pulled her head back and scooted closer to her. With easier access to her neck, he began kissing it wildly. He pulled his other hand out from hers and shoved it up her shirt, making her gasp.

Riza didn't fight Roy; she submitted to him. She gave him an easy victory, allowing him to have his way with her and just when Roy was about to do that, having pinned her down to the seats naked, he paused. He was hovered over her, panting, his shirt ripped open. "I want to hear you say it." He demanded, out of breath.

Riza looked up at him. "I love you Roy."

He smiled and stroked her cheek with a hand before continuing where he left off.

…

Disclaimer; if you want to sue me, I think I have twenty bucks in my wallet.


	2. Royai

This is the fastest I've gotten Roy and Riza together in my story lines.

Also, I didn't like the Little Hawk, that's my opinion, get over it. If anyone wishes to redo one of my stories because they don't like it, go for it. I support you. I hope you do better then me. The important thing is that people read and are entertained. Isn't that the point of this site? Please review the story only. And hate the story, not the writer. For you don't know the writer.

You can just like the story too.

…

Afterwards, it was Roy who was on the bottom after ravishing Riza, who laid on top of him. He was stroking her short, knotted hair.

Riza was resting her head on his chest and enjoying every moment of it. "Oh Roy, I've want to do that for a long time."

"It was definitely worth the wait." Roy could just stay here all night like this, but the sex had lasted awhile and he hadn't gotten someone to watch Orlena. Who knows what she was up to? _'I have a naked Riza Hawkeye on top of me, why the hell is Orlena on my mind." _

She gave him a kiss. "Let's not spend the night in your car though." Riza found her shirt and put it on, sitting up.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Roy smiled at her. "Ha, yeah." He laughed, sitting up himself. Roy searched for his boxers and pants and found them in the front seat. He put them on, then held up his torn shirt. "In hindsight, that wasn't really necessary." He mumbled to himself.

"Is that so?" Riza said, pulling on her skirt. "I thought it was sexy myself."

"In that case it was worth one measly shirt." Roy said, putting it on. When they finished dressing and were settled in the front seats, Roy looked at Riza. "Where to now?"

"I figured we'd go to your place or mine and have dinner. Maybe even spend the night."

Roy paused, thinking. Orlena could take care of herself, Hayate couldn't. "Yeah, let's go to your place."

When they got there, Riza had to go walk Hayate, but promised to be back soon to make dinner. As soon as she left, Roy used her phone to make a call.

"Spending the night with another woman? You better not have another bundle of joy for my girls to take care of." Chris Mustang said after Roy explained.

"Don't worry. _If _that happens . . . she'll be there." Roy said, unsure.

"Well, I'll send one of the girls over to your place."

"Thank you. Bye." He hung up. _'Would Riza really be there if she knew I had a secret daughter?' _Roy wondered, then took a deep breath. _'Stop worrying yourself.' _

Riza returned with a smile, looking quite the sight with her hair still ruffled. She put Hayate's leash away and the dog followed her into the kitchen. "I hope you weren't too lonely while I was gone." Riza teased him by way of greeting.

"I was able to entertain myself." He said and joined her in the kitchen. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "Do you need help cooking?"

"No, but you can set the table." She told him. _'Nothing would get done if we both cooked, since he can't keep his hands off of me.' _She smiled a little at the thought.

Roy kissed her cheek, seeing her smile, and let her go. "I'll try not to overdo it." Roy said with the intention to overdo it.

…

It was very hard to find all the materials he needed, but by using alchemy, he was able to desk out the table and chairs. He even made the dishes look fancier. The chairs had a fancier cut and the cushions now and the table had a cloth over it, with the dishes and a few candles resting on top. Roy took a seat, waiting for Riza.

"Wow. This looks wonderful." Riza said as she set dinner on the table.

"Good. I hope you don't mind, the things I used for this are gone. I only used broken or, what I hoped was, disused items."

Riza didn't look so pleased anymore. "What disused items?"

"Oh you know . . ." Roy looked away and picked up his drink. "Things you had a lot of, but looked like you hadn't used often." _'I'll have to do better than that.' _Roy looked back at her with a sly smile. "Things that I could . . . maybe have at my place."

"Are you suggesting I move in with you?" She asked with a smile.

'_Telling her about Orlena while she's moving in with me is a bad idea, sure to fail.' _"Not now. Give it some time to sink in. I doubt you need to think it over though." He said.

Riza grinned. "Of course not now. I do hope it'll be soon though." After dinner, she went into her room to change and Roy joined her.

He only took off his shoes before lying on top of the bed. He looked down at himself and saw his shirt was still ripped open. He had forgotten to fix it. _'I bet she's been enjoying that.' _He thought, looking back up at her.

Riza had her back turned to him as she undressed, then opened a drawer when she sensed him looking. She turned blushing a little. "I guess I should get used to you staring at me."

He nodded. "I do that all the time. You should already be used to it. Hrm . . ." He added with a frown. "I was wrong. You are just as cute as you were when you were a teen."

He quickly smiled.

Riza grabbed a pair of panties and threw them at him, then put underwear and a nightgown on before joining him on the bed.

'_Aw. I was hoping these panties would be the only clothes of hers that I'd see tonight.' _Roy thought and looked over the panties. "Are they a keepsake then?"

"They're for saying I'm cute." She said, putting a hand on his bare chest. "And yes, they're yours. I have better, lacy things that I much prefer to wear."

Roy dropped the panties over the side of the bed where he left his shoes, then turned his attention back to Riza. "How come I've never seen those?"

"Maybe because we had just gotten together? You can see them when I move in." She promised, giving him a kiss.

Roy snuggled up closer to Riza, closing his eyes. _'This is perfect. Just how I imagined it would be. But will it still be this way once I tell Riza about Orlena?' _

That morning, Roy dressed and left with few parting words. At home, he was greeted with the sight of a scantily dressed woman sleeping on his couch. He sighed and shook his head. This was why everyone thought he was a man whore. He woke and paid the woman, then sent her on her way. Roy headed upstairs to shower and change for work.

"Dad! Where have you been?" Orlena stepped in his way.

"Oh, you see I-" Roy started just to be cut off by Orlena, who whipped Riza's panties out of his pocket. "Hey! Give those back!" Roy demanded, reaching for them.

Orlena moved away. "Whose are these?"

" . . . they are a gift for your mother." He smirked.

She quickly threw them back at him and Roy ran off with them before she could ask why he was getting such a gift when her mom wasn't ever home.

…

The next day after work, Roy paid Riza a visit and when she let him in, Roy was surprised to see some boxes. "Oh wow. You're . . . already packing. Well, things sure are moving fast." Roy said, suddenly nervous. "It didn't take long to sink in at all."

"I've been waiting for this for years. Do you expect me to wait a month or two to let it _sink in_? I'll be ready to move in in a week. If that's too soon . . . I can postpone it. And wait." Riza looked away briefly, then turned back to him.

He nodded, wussing out. "I don't want to dump everything on you too fast. Or myself. Let's give it some time." Roy put his hands in his pockets and blew out a breath.

Riza was a little hurt by this, but it simply must've been Roy offering something he wasn't ready for. "Would you like something to drink?"

He nodded and wanting alcohol, asked, "Do you have anything strong?"

"I can make strong tea or coffee." Riza said, unsure of what he meant.

"No, no."

"Then I guess not."

"Coffee then." He said, taking a seat at the table. He patted his lap and whistled at Hayate. "Come here." Hayate turned and followed Riza into the kitchen. The dog was upset with him as Riza was he guessed. "Good boy." He muttered under his breath, annoyed.

A moment later, Riza set a coffee mug in front of him, then sat down across from him. Hayate laid down by her feet.

"Mmm. You make a good cup of coffee." Roy said after taking a sip. "Then again, anything is better than the military's."

Riza nodded. "So, I'm thinking on our next date we leave the car and do something." She said.

"So was I. Leave the car and just stay inside, in bed, or are you more adventurous?" Roy smirked.

She gave him a look. "Sex is nice, but I want to do other things too Roy."

"Oh, kinky." He said, taking _sex is nice_ as an insult.

There was a long silence, then she spoke again. "Why did you wait so long?"

"You know why. I couldn't. It would've been against the law. Why didn't you make a move first?" He asked, finishing his coffee.

"Because I had expected you to do something when you were ready. Its not like you have troubles going up to women. I did think of going up to you and attempted to once after work before you drove off, but I was too late. You can say I gave up too easily if you want, but I felt I shouldn't have to chase you. I knew that if you did love me and want to be in a relationship with me, you would come to me."

Roy chuckled. "You women are all the same when it comes to relationships. The man always has to make the first move." He sighed. "Believe me, I was ready for a long time." He added, then glared at her before continuing. "You loved and wanted me so much, yet wanted to give so little in return. I don't blame you for that. It was right. Me? Who knows how many flirty jokes, countless flowers, and the times I asked you out before. Pretty stupid of me." He shook his head. "It was against the law the times you turned me down. I only asked you out again now because I finally got everything worked out and I wasn't so busy anymore. Tell you what, take the day off tomorrow and I'll swing by your place and we'll do whatever you want since I have a one track mind." Roy got up.

"Sir, please! I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." Riza said quickly. She looked down. _'I should've kept quiet.' _She thought and sighed. "I knew I'd be no good at dating." She mumbled.

Roy smiled, then grinned, then burst out laughing.

She glared at him now, hurt. "What? What do you find so humorous?"

"I wasn't offended. In fact, I was just trying to be nice and romantic. A day with me doing what you want." Roy laughed. "It was funny to see you mistake what I meant so badly."

"All that stuff you said . . . I thought you were being sarcastic" She looked away from him again. "I thought you were upset with me."

"No! Not at all. I said that I didn't blame you."

"But who would say that its right for someone to give another very little? I know I don't have anything to offer or give. I don't even know how to be romantic or what romantic is."

Roy frowned and knelt down in front of her. "Riza, I could never be that much of an ass to you to not mean what I told you." He put his forehead against hers. "I don't care that you have nothing but your heart and love for me. That is already too much for me to ever pay back. That's how it feels to me. As for romantic? I prefer to give than receive." He put his hands on her cheeks and gave her a short kiss. "I love you with all my heart Riza and you deserve more than that."

Riza hugged him, relieved that he wasn't upset and that he didn't care for her lack of knowledge in romance.

Roy hugged her back, then pulled away. "You understand now?" He asked her.

"Yes. I understand."

I'll see you tomorrow then." He said getting up.

"Okay." Riza said and Roy left.

…

This chapter was a lot longer than I usually write, because I just couldn't find a cut off point.


	3. Romantic Riza

How many people even read the bold? I think at least half of all the people visiting this page and go straight to the real story. To them the author's notes are just, blah, blah, blah. Review if that is what you do.

**Blah, blah, blah.**

…

Roy was relieved when he came home to find Orlena had already gone to bed, but the relief quickly went away when he saw the kitchen in complete disarray. She could cook for herself, but she couldn't clean up after herself. He cleaned up, then went to bed.

That morning, Roy took the day off for his date with Riza and this excited his daughter, figuring she'd get to spend the whole day with him. "Hey daddy. Do you have the time to play with me?" She asked shyly.

"Yes. I took the day off didn't I?"

She giggled at that and nodded. "Can we play outside in the flower garden?" She asked hopefully. Orlena was rarely went outside for obvious reasons, but loved to be outside. Especially in the flower garden.

"Well . . ." Roy said thoughtfully.

"Pleeease?" She gave him that _look._ The one that Roy found so cute and adorable.

"Alright." He had only been holding out to see that look.

"Yay!" She took his hand and pulled him outside.

…

Riza, meanwhile, sat on her couch. With no other way to spend her day and unsure of when he'd come, she only sat and waited for him to show up. She spent hours there when finally, late that afternoon, she got a knock on her door. Riza quickly got up and answered it.

When Roy saw her, his jaw almost dropped. She was in a short skirt and a v-necked shirt. He caught himself staring and had no clue what she just said, but she was looking at him expectantly. ". . . what?"

"I greeted you and said I'd like to go dancing."

"Okay, yeah. Sure. Let's go. Same place?"

"Yes." Riza said, careful to leave out sir. She joined him in the hall and as she locked her door, Roy stared at her lower backside. She turned to him then cleared her throat a little to get his attention.

Roy snapped out of it and they went to the car. He didn't seduce her this time when they got there, but helped her out of the car. Roy was a little rusty with his dancing, since the last girl he had dated was before Orlena, but it didn't take him long to get into it. He wanted to look good, not for Riza, but all the other women. Some habits won't die. Like always being the ladies' man.

Luckily, Riza didn't notice. A slow song came on and she moved closer to him, a little shy as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Roy smiled and put his hands on her waist, staring into her eyes lovingly.

Then she looked away abruptly as if ashamed after stepping on his foot, whispering an apology. Riza stepped on his foot a couple more times, looking away from him every time she did. Unlike him, she was quite clumsy.

After a couple of hours spent dancing, she asked if he wanted to go back to her apartment. "I'd love to. Let's go." He said, and drove her back to her place. "Did you have fun?" Roy asked once they were inside. He was happy they had gone dancing since he was dressed casually in a new button-up long sleeve shirt that was pale red so it matched his tan slacks well. His combed back hair was messy now from all the dancing.

"Yes." Riza said with a happy sigh. "I had really missed dancing. It was nice to do it again."

Roy nodded. "Same here. I really like the outfit you chose. If you were aiming for my attention, you nailed it."

Riza smiled. "I did want to catch your attention. Its good to know how well I succeeded."

He looked away. "Well, you could have done better." He said with a playful loss of interest and faked a yawn before flopping down on the couch. He gave her a look that asked, now what?

"Since you're so tired I guess you should go home and get some rest." She said as she took off her shoes.

Roy opened his mouth, but was unsure whether he should snap at her or explain she was supposed to come over and be sexy, so he closed it, then crossed his arms and muttered a complaint, grumpy.

She approached him and attempted to smooth his messy, black hair as if in doing so she could soothe the man himself. "I'm only teasing you. There's no need to be that way." She told him and kissed his forehead.

"I said that to allow you to do something romantic. Not tease me." Roy said, still annoyed.

She sat on his lap a little hesitantly. "I don't think its too late to be romantic."

Roy huffed out a breath, then reached up and messed up his hair again. He put an arm around her, then teased her by saying, "I don't know Riza. What time is it?"

"Its eight." She said, unsure of how else to reply. "Hmmm . . . then I guess we still have time. Go ahead." He said, putting her on the spot.

Riza didn't like being put on the spot like that. It was too much pressure and she had no idea what to do. She moved off his lap, straightening her skirt.

Roy stared at her, waiting, then he realized she wasn't going to be romantic or do anything at all. "Okay, okay. I'll stop getting smart with you. I didn't mean it." He said quickly.

"No, you made your point." She got up and went into her room to put her shoes away.

Roy was completely confused. _'Where did that come from and why did she shut down like that? Maybe she really doesn't know how to be romantic.' _ He thought and went after her. "Riza, I understand not knowing what to do. Just say and do what you feel or feel to be right and it'll be fine. You can't really go wrong." _'Except by running away.' _He silently added.

"No. I can and I had. I shouldn't tease. I get that now."

"Come on Riza. I'm a big boy. It takes more than a little teasing to hurt me. I was just sore because I thought I wasn't getting any." Roy said a little jokingly, walking up to her.

She shook her head and looked at him. "I don't know." She sounded lost on what to do now.

He dragged a hand through her hair, then gave her a kiss. "Could you at least be happy then?"

Riza gave him a hint of a smile, thankful that he was at least no longer upset and hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her in return. "I love you."

"I love you." Roy whispered back into her ear before letting her go.

"I could make dinner for you again if you want." She offered, wanting to make it up to him.

"I would really like that and I promise to leave all your stuff alone this time."

"Don't worry about it. Just relax and I'll take care of everything." She went into the kitchen and made steak and potatoes, setting the table and lighting the candles that were still there. When dinner was done, she added the finishing touches. Two glasses of wine.

Roy got bored fast. He tired to wait for her, but it was taking her awhile. His curiosity got the better of him and he started going through her underwear drawer. Hayate growled, watching him from the bed, but Roy ignored the dog, pleased with what he was finding. At the sound of approaching footsteps, he quickly put everything back, closed the drawer, and then turned toward the door.

"Sir, were you going through my underwear?" Riza asked, annoyed.

"What? No. Is dinner served?" He asked.

She hesitated, then nodded and led him to the table.

"Steak? You must have been planning this. Now that's romance." He took a seat.

Riza sat down as well. "I just thought it'd be something nice to do if you stayed for dinner again."

He looked at his glass. "Wine? I thought you didn't have anything strong."

"I only have half a bottle and its- its something I save for certain occasions." She seemed embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Roy wondered what occasions and only had one hint. What they were doing now. "For dates?" He asked, taking a sip.

She shook her head. "I've never dated anyone. No, its just for myself. Like when its my birthday I'll have a glass and . . . on the day we first met I will and pretend its our anniversary when I'm really lonely or something." Riza said, growing quieter towards the end.

That sip of wine was hard to swallow. Has if he was unworthy of it. "Wow Riza . . . I don't know what to say. I've never heard something so sad, sweet, romantic, and touching before." _'And it sure as hell makes me feel bad for not doing anything of the sort. I don't even know the day exactly. I should have at least known she never dated before.' _He thought guiltily.

Riza looked at him shyly. "You mean that? You don't think its silly?"

"Not at all. I don't see how it could be." Suddenly not caring for the food, he leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back and Roy wanted to keep at it, but the freaking table was in the way so he pulled back. "We'll have to continue that later." He told her.

After dinner, Riza started to clean up the dishes in the sink.

"Lieutenant, isn't there something else you'd rather be doing?" Roy asked, standing in the doorway. He unzipped his pants. Riza didn't see it, but she heard the action. "I think the dishes can wait." He added.

Riza turned and stared. "Yes sir." She said and slipped her skirt down her legs and stepped out of it. The panties she had on were black and lacey. She then went to him.

…

**Now I'm an editor too! If you didn't like those final two paragraphs, it was a lot worse before I added to it. I add things to it every now and then. Small things. There will be lots of Orlena in the next chapter. **


	4. The Golden Bird

**Sorry if Roy seems ooc in this chapter, but I tried my best to make a scared Roy. A Roy scared of losing Riza. By his own fault. Also he is afraid he is a terrible father, because he doesn't know if he loves Orlena or not.**

…

They ended up on the floor, Riza laid on Roy, kissing at his neck and shoulder softly as he had just finished, then rested her head on his chest. He was still breathing heavily from all the work he had done. "I love you." She said, closing her eyes.

"I love you Riza." He replied, closing his eyes. Roy tried to fight off sleep, but it was pointless. Riza wasn't about to let him go anytime soon. Orlena was going to be pissed.

…

When Roy woke, he found Riza had moved more on top of him in her sleep and this had _excited _him. _'We can't do it again. I have to get home.' _But Roy being Roy, he woke Riza by giving her ass a light slap, then a firm squeeze.

She jolted awake with a gasp, then she smiled at Roy. "Someone still feels playful."

"Only for you." He smiled back and kissed her. Roy knew he had to escape, but didn't want to. "Its such a cute ass. I can't resist it."

"Much like I can't resist you?" She said, her hand rubbing his chest. She kissed him, moving onto him more comfortably.

"Only more so." He replied, his hands rubbing her hips and thighs.

Riza moaned. "Oh Roy, your touch makes me need you so badly."

"Your moans make me long for you all the more. And since you're on top, you're going to have to make this happen."

And so she did.

…

At home, Orlena greeted Roy with a hug. "Where were you?" She asked, concerned, then she kicked him in the shin. "Where were you?!" She repeated, angry and upset.

"Ow! I was out with the guys." Roy lied, limping slightly to a nearby chair and sitting down.

"And you couldn't even call? I was so worried about you." She climbed up onto his lap.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry. I'll never do that to you again." He apologized and hugged her. He didn't know he had done that to her.

When Roy left for work and Orlena was left at home alone yet again, she went up to her room and turned on her radio. Not allowed outside, her room was the only place where she could do something, but she learned to enjoy it. Orlena sat at her dresser and picked up her photo of Riza. _'Mom is so pretty.' _She checked her hair to make sure it matched the woman's in the photo. _'I wish I had her eyes.' _Orlena thought. It was the only thing she was self-conscious about, her eyes being narrow like her father's. She blew some of her black hair out of her eye just to have it fall back into place. Orlena smiled, then got up and started to dance.

…

It was late and Roy sat in his bed. He had to tell Riza. He couldn't keep putting it off, but there were so many different ways she could take it. It worried and scared him. _'I wish things could go back to normal. No Orlena. Things would be much more easier.' _Roy realized what he had just thought. _'No, I don't! I love Orlena! More than anything! I want her always, no matter what! Riza is so sweet and compassionate, she'll understand. I'll tell her tomorrow. No more stalling.'_

…

That afternoon, Orlena had the house to herself as Roy was at work and she was looking out her window at the flower garden, wishing she could be outside. Then she saw something. Orlena wouldn't have believed the sight if it weren't so obvious. There was someone in the garden she didn't recognize. Curiosity got the better of her and she went outside.

'_Who could it be?' _She wondered as she walked quietly through the garden. Soon she came face to face with a young boy about her age with white hair and red eyes. His clothes were tattered and torn. "You're Ishbalian!" She gasped in surprise to have a stranger so close to her. She rarely saw anyone other than Roy usually, but it didn't bother her that he was Ishbalian. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Please don't tell anyone! I was just passing by and saw the garden. I was just hoping to find some food." He begged and Orlena couldn't help pitying him. _'I shouldn't. Daddy will be very angry, but . . .' _"Why don't you come in? I could make you something to eat if you want."

"Really?"

"I insist." She smiled and took his hand, leading him inside.

…

Roy approached Riza before she left the office for the day. "Hey Riza, do you want a ride home? There's something I need to tell you in private." He said softly.

Riza was a bit hesitant, his tone leading her to believe this wasn't something good. "Yes sir." She followed him to his car and they had a quiet ride to her place.

Roy only spoke again when they were in her apartment. "Could you make some tea?" He asked, trying to stay calm.

"Of course sir." Riza replied and quietly worked on it. She was patient for him to tell her and calm, even when she set two mugs on the table, taking a seat as Roy did.

His hand was shaking a little as he took a sip from his cup. Then he set it down and reached into his pocket. _'This is it.' _Roy thought, pulling out a picture of Orlena. He slid it across the table to Riza. "I don't know how else to say it Riza, so I'll keep it simple. I have a daughter."

Riza paled a little, then looked down at the picture, not touching it. The silence was absolute. Hayate didn't even make a sound. _'He's been keeping this from me for many years.' _She thought, able to guess the girl's age from the picture. It hurt to know he kept something like this from her, but it hurt even more that Roy had first attempted to have a family with someone else. "What happened to her mother?" She asked at last.

Roy had no problem answering that and with a hint of anger, replied, "I don't know and I don't care." He sighed. "We weren't together. One day I just found a baby and a note at my door. No warning or heads up. I was caught off guard and had no clue of what to do. I looked down and saw she was upset, having some sort of fit, so I knelt down and stuck a finger out towards her while I read the note. Then she-she grabbed my finger and giggled. I knew after that that I just had to keep her, even if I didn't know she was mine for sure."

"She certainly looks like you." Riza replied emotionlessly, unsure of how she felt. "How come you never told me before?"

"I wanted to, I really did, every day, but it would've been pointless. What could you have even done? At best the truth would've come out. I'm sorry Riza. I would've told you sooner, but I got scared. Scared of what you'd think of me." He told her and took a comforting sip of tea.

She sighed, then glared at Roy. "Having a daughter doesn't change what I think of you. Its sleeping with a bunch of women in the first place that does. I thought we were close friends. Didn't you think I'd support and help you? Did you just think I'd judge you?" The glare died in her eyes as if she couldn't stay mad at him and looked away. "Never mind, it doesn't matter." Riza murmured softly and sipped some of her own tea.

'_Doesn't matter?' _He worried. Was she going to end their relationship? "How could you have helped me without it getting out that you love me or that I have a motherless daughter? Just my career would end if we were lucky. There's more Riza . . . that I need to tell you . . . I told her that . . . that you were her mother."

The glare she gave him earlier made her seem mildly annoyed compared to the anger she felt now. "You did what?" Her voice was low, but there was no mistaking the anger in her voice. Riza set her cup down. "You lied to her and said _**I **_was her mother? Without my knowledge or consent?" Her voice started to rise. "You had no right! I've never even met her! I've never given birth! She-" Riza pointed at the photograph. "-is not my daughter! Why would you do that?!" She paused to catch her breath and calm down. "Not only that, but to top it all off you have made me into my father, abandoning that child."

"Riza, please. You have to understand. She was always asking about you-" He cleared his throat and went on. "I mean her mother. She wanted to know so badly and I didn't want her to. She would despise herself if she found out that her mother left her with a note calling her a bitch and my problem now. She would blame herself." Roy was shaking as he let out a half hysterical, half nervous laugh. "Then one day she had sneaked into my room and found a picture of you by my bed. I found her there and the first thing she asked was . .

… **Flashback, duh . …**

"Is this mommy?" Orlena looked at Roy all happy and hopeful. She held a picture of Riza in her small hands.

He stared at her and the picture. _'I wish she was. We would be one fairytale family.' _He thought.

"She's so pretty. She has to be, right?" Orlena continued.

'_Its better than the truth and she and I both want it.' _" . . . Right." Roy finally said, sitting on the bed.

"Really?!" She squealed excitedly and jumped up onto the bed, starting to bounce around.

"Careful." Roy said and Orlena stopped.

"So where is she?"

Roy thought quickly. "She's helping to rebuild Ishbal."

"But you did that already!" She whined.

Roy chucked. "There'll always be work to be done there. You should be proud to have a mother like her."

"Really?" She said, not understanding.

Roy nodded. "She's the golden standard for women."

Orlena giggled and started jumping on the bed again. "Just like me?"

"Yes."

…**End of flashback/story Roy told Riza…**

". . . a few days later she gave me her want list for her birthday, well it wasn't a list, there was only one thing on it. That picture of you. Its her most prized possession." He finished explaining, then said, "I'm sorry Riza. I know she's not yours and to put you unknowingly into a place that made you look awful. It was wrong. I didn't mean to. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I wanted to protect her from the truth and-and . . . I wanted it to be true as well."

There was a long silence. "What is her name?" Riza asked at last.

Roy didn't know what to think of that. "Orlena Avis . . . Mustang."

…

**Orlena Avis means The Golden Bird.**


	5. Riza's Choice

I forget to mention it before, but Roy love for Orlena is doubtful because he finds himself wishing she wasn't around so life would be easier. Kind of douche, but life isn't easy, especially now that he's fuhrer.

Cast; Ishbalan boy, EW.

Disclaimer, The flame alchemist is not an alchemist that's on fire. Example, "You know, that Riza Hawkeye is really hot. I'm going to ask her out." Edward said to Roy for some dumb reason.(Does he want to die? No? Too late!) Roy snaps, he sets Edward ablaze. "No wonder they call him the flame alchemist, he's made completely out of fire!" A random bystander said.

…

'_Now that I think about it, I had always wanted Riza to be her mom. I even named her after Riza.' _Roy thought and Riza seemed to realize this herself when she recognized avis as a word for bird. The only explanation for it was in her own name: Hawkeye. '. . . How old is she?"

He bit his lip, wondering if she was really okay with this. "She's ten. That picture is a year old."

Riza got up, taking the cups to the sink. "Is there anything else you should tell me?"

Roy jumped up. "You mean it Riza?! You'll stay with me? And Orlena?"

"Give me a few days to think about it sir. I'm sure you can understand that." She said, looking at him.

"Of course!" He took a breath. "Thank you Riza, you have no idea how much this means to me."

She looked away from him. She felt she had no choice, dragged into this by the man she felt she loved and the thought of a sad, little girl.

Roy mistook her silence as her ignoring him for not answering her earlier question. "Uh, she thinks you left when she was five." When she was still quiet, he went on. "Her favorite color is purple, she loves dresses, her hair looks like yours before you cut it-"

"Sir, that's enough. You can go now." Riza interrupted him. She knew she was being rude, but she wanted to be left alone with her thoughts right now. That aside, she wasn't sure she could forgive him.

Roy flinched and frowned, then left without another word. _'I guess she's not taking it as well as I thought.' _

…

As soon as Roy walked into his house, he was hugged by Orlena. "Welcome home daddy! I-what's wrong?" She asked, seeing how displeased her father was.

"Go to your room." Roy said blankly.

"But I-" Orlena started, confused.

"Go to your room!" Roy boomed. It was because of her Riza may no longer love him.

Orlena hurried away, hurt by the anger in his voice. _'What did I do?' _

…

Riza caught up to Roy after work before he got in his car two days after their talk. "Sir, wait. I've decided. I'll come live with you and Orlena.

Roy dropped his keys in shock and turned to her. "Oh Riza!-" He grinned, then frowned. _'Something's up.' _"What's bothering you?" He asked, able to see it in her eyes.

"Oh, I've just been thinking about my father a lot recently." She said, which wasn't exactly a lie.

Roy nodded understandingly. "When will you be ready to move in?"

"In three days. Also, I'll be leaving the military tomorrow."

"Riza, while I'm happy to hear that, you don't have to do that. Are you sure that's what you want?"

She wasn't sure. Part of her wanted to stay to keep an eye on Roy, though he didn't need much looking after anymore. "Someone needs to watch her while you're at work. She must be lonely."

'_Was she?' _"No, I usually have one of the girls watch her, though recently she's been able to be trusted alone."

Riza had a flashback to herself at ten years old and shook her head. "No. No offense, but I don't want them watching her. One of her parents should be watching her. Orlena shouldn't be left alone."

"None taken. That's what I want as well." Roy said and hugged her. _'She just referred to herself as Orlena's parent!' _He thought happily, then let her go and gave her a kiss. "I can't wait for you to meet her. I'll see you in three days then."

She nodded.

…

After Roy left for work the next morning; Orlena ran downstairs and opened the back door. Sure enough, there was the Ishbalian boy, coming back just like he had the past two days. They had become fast friends. She let him in.

"Thank you Orlena, you're too kind, doing this for me."

"I don't mind. I get to work on my cooking and I get a friend."

After feeding him, Orlena asked him if he wanted to stay. "We can go up to my room and play." She offered.

"That sounds like fun, okay." He agreed and she took his hand, leading him to her room. She turned on her radio and they danced for while, after that she showed him her butterfly collection. He had such interest in her stuff that she showed him everything she had. And then it was getting late and the boy had to leave before Roy could get home. "Don't forget, don't tell anyone about me." Were his parting words.

"I won't." She promised, then quickly ran to Roy when he came in. She was surprised to see him so happy.

"Guess what I found out!"

"What?" Orlena asked, excited.

"Riza will be home in two days!"

Orlena let out a scream of joy at the news. It was too good to be true! "Are you serious?" She asked.

Roy nodded. "Its true!"

Orlena couldn't believe it. She was so excited and happy.

…

"My mom is coming home tomorrow!" Orlena told her friend the following day.

"What? Really?" The Ishbalan boy said in disbelief.

She nodded and ran over to her mirror to get the photo of Riza, then handed it to him.

"She's in a military uniform." He noted after looking it over.

Orlena nodded again. "She was rebuilding Ishbal."

"She sounds like a nice lady."

"The best!"

…

Roy knocked on Riza's door and as he waited for it to open, he hoped Orlena wouldn't ask her about Ishbal when Riza got to his home, but he wasn't too worried since he had told her not to. The door opened.

"Sir-er, Roy. I'm glad you came. I have everything I'll need packed up." _'Though I don't need my uniform and guns, they are packed too.' _She thought to herself. "Its not much so it should all fit in your car." Riza added.

"That's good, I don't want to make several trips. So Riza, is Hayate good around kids?" Roy asked with a smile as he pulled a ribbon out of his pocket.

"He is a very well-behaved dog sir, you know that. He'll be fine around Orlena." Hayate came over, hearing Riza say his name.

"Then he'll make a great gift for her, don't you think?"

She saw now what the ribbon was for. "He would, yes." Riza agreed.

Roy got down on one knee and tied the ribbon into a bow around the dog's collar. "There boy. You look dashing." Roy patted the top of Hayate's head, then looked up at Riza. "Well Lieu-" He paused. "Riza . . . your generosity has made me want to do something for you. " Roy pulled a ring box out of his pocket, opened it, and held it out to her. "Riza Hawkeye . . . will you marry me?"

Riza knew that as someone who didn't believe in god, Roy didn't believe in marriage, so the proposal was a surprise. "Yes. Yes, I will." She found herself saying. She knew it was probably a bad idea to say yes when she had lost some of her trust in him, but she certainly couldn't bring herself to say no to his proposal.

Roy took the ring and put it on her finger for her, then jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you Riza. For everything. You make me so happy." He kissed her. "You didn't have to follow me or do anything that you did – stay with me or say yes to that last question, but you did. That's why I love you." He said rubbing her back. "You know-" Roy went on, using a suggestive tone this time, but was cut off by Hayate letting out a bark. "We should get going." He finished.

They packed her stuff up into the car and drove off.

…

**Next chapter, Riza meets Orlena and I do more terrible disclaimers, because I don't understand why people do them. Its only copy right infringement if you're making money off of it , it has to be BIG money for anyone to want to go through the hassle to sue you. If anything they will politely ask you to take your story down. **


	6. A Mother Returns

Disclaimer, Roy Mustang is not a horse. If this blows your mind then you need to quit doing drugs when you read manga. Like myself. "I don't really do drugs while I read mangas." Roy neighed.

…

It was a quiet drive, but then Riza suddenly became nervous as he pulled into the driveway. "Wait, Roy. You have to tell me more. When is her birthday? Does she like animals? Is she a quiet person or is she very friendly?"

"Lieu-Riza, calm down. Of course she likes animals, that's why I suggested you give her Hayate. And she's as friendly as I am if not more so. She'll really drag you around."

She frowned a little, then abruptly changed the subject. "Its okay to call me lieutenant still. I think of it as a term of endearment. Its better than dear or darling anyway." Riza got out of the car, holding Black Hayate. "Let me see her, then we can unpack."

"Okay, I'll-" Roy was getting out of the car himself when Orlena came running out of the house.

She had been watching out a window, and came running at the sight of her believed mother. "Mmmommy!" She hugged Riza tight enough to suffocate Hayate.

Roy rolled his eyes, playfully. "I told you to stay inside." He said, too softly for anyone to overhear.

Riza let Hayate escape and hugged Orlena back. "Orlena! Oh Orlena, I'm so sorry I had to be away for so long. I'll never leave again."

"I missed you sooo much." Orlena replied.

Roy smiled and leaned against the car, fighting off tears as he watched the touching moment. Riza was very believable. Was it real to her? Or just an act, Roy wasn't sure.

His daughter grabbed Riza's hand and started to lead her inside. "Come on mommy, I want to show you my room!"

Roy chuckled at that and shook his head as Hayate followed the two. _'I warned her.' _

…

"Here's my radio." She pointed it out to Riza, then started opening the drawers of one of her dressers. Orlena pulled a photo album out and handed it to her. "This is my butterfly collection." She told her, then watched her eagerly as she awaited Riza's comments.

Riza took a seat on the bed and Hayate sat by her feet before trying to scratch off the bow. Riza was unsure of what to say about the butterflies. They were just insects, but the fact that Orlena collected dead creatures was unsettling for her. "What made you decide to collect butterflies?" She asked, handing the album back after looking through it.

"Because they're pretty and there are so many different kinds and this way I'll know how many there are and I can look at them all whenever I please, especially the rare ones." Orlena explained, twisting her hips so that her dress spun to and fro.

Riza nodded, then noticed Hayate. "Oh, there's someone I want you to meet." She scooped up her dog. "This is Black Hayate."

"He's cute." Orlena said, scratching the top of his head.

"I hope so, because he's yours."

"Really?" Black Hayate barked, startled when Orlena snatched him away from Hawkeye, then started to panic when she squeezed him in a tight hug. "I love him!"

"Don't hold him so tightly."

"Right." She nodded and repositioned her hold on him. "Does he know any tricks?" She asked.

"Plenty. He can sit and stay on command, shake hands . . . go ahead and set him down." When she did, Riza looked down at him. "Hayate, you will listen to Orlena and obey her, got it? Let's shake on it." Riza held her hand out and Hayate put his paw in it. They shook on it for Orlena's amusement, then Riza let him go and looked at Orlena. "Go ahead and tell him to do something. Just be sure to say his name first to get his attention and speak in a firm voice"

"Okay. Hayate-" She started, a little unsure. Hayate looked at her. "-um . . . sit." It wasn't said very firmly, but with her added hand gesture, she got him to obey. "Yay!" Orlena clapped her hands gleefully, then patted the dog's head in reward. "That's so cool. I wonder if it'll work on dad." She joked.

Riza laughed. "So, do you want to give me a tour of the house? It seems so much as changed since I was last here."

Orlena bit her lip. That hadn't made any sense. Riza had never been here while Roy had been fuhrer, she knew that, but then she remembered her father telling her that Riza had worked for the past fuhrer. "Okay." She showed Riza room after room, until they reached the last one. The one she wasn't allowed in. "I'm not allowed in this one. Its daddy's study. He's in there often." She said, a little sadly.

"Oh." Riza felt her heart sink. Not only did he have a job, but a study? Did he spend any time at all with Orlena? She hugged Orlena, feeling a sudden need to.

Orlena was surprised by the hug, but was happy with it and hugged her back. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Riza said, then let her go.

"Oh! I haven't shown you the flower garden yet!" Orlena exclaimed and led her away. Hayate was the first one outside, he went running past the garden and around the yard. "Hayate! Come back here boy!" Orlena called, chasing after him. Soon, a game of fetch was started.

Riza watched them for a little while, then went inside to find Roy. "Orlena told me you have a study that you go in often and that she's not allowed in."

Roy nodded, busy finding places to put Riza's clothes in the master bedroom. "I go in there once or twice a day and she's not allowed in there. Why? Do you have a problem with that? Because I thought that having a . . . add the fact that she's learning alchemy from me would be pushing it."

Riza's questioning gaze turned into a glare. "I can't believe you. You saw what it did to me. You saw how I was and how my father treated me. Now you're doing the same thing to Orlena?" She went up to him, angry. "You bastard."

That was Roy's biggest fear, that he was that. A bastard. He could easily believe he was, but he refused too. Out of the fear. Roy only just didn't slap her. "How dare you question the raising of my daughter?! I saw what it did to you, but obviously you didn't. She is nothing like you were. I am not ignoring her. The fact that you baselessly accuse me of something and then call me a bastard makes me really wonder if you're ready for your new role. Where is Orlena?"

"Outside playing with Hayate."

'_Good. I don't want her listening in to this.' _Roy thought. "Riza, did I make the right choice by bringing you here? I am feeling doubt creep in."

"Then that makes two of us. First there's the secret daughter, now I find you're not spending time with her." She snapped.

"I have a job lieutenant. I'm the fuhrer. I don't always have time for her, but I'm an alchemist, so I make the time. That's what I tell her . . . except without the anger."

"So your daughter comes last when you were all she had the past ten years. Instead of studying, you should be spending more time with her."

What Riza was saying was really hurting him and it began to show. "Why are you saying this Riza? Can't you take my word for it? We're engaged. Where's the trust and faith?"

"With the secrets you've kept and the things you've done, dragging me into this and saying I'm her mother, do you really think I would still trust every word you say after that?"

"Yes! Because I didn't drag you into this. After everything we've done together, after everything we've been through . . . are you telling me its not there anymore? That you're only here to not be like your father?"

"I still love you Roy, but yes. That is what I'm telling you." Riza said gently.

Roy felt his heart break. "You shouldn't have come here." He said, then glared at her and pointed at the door. "She's _**mine**_. She's a _**gift**_. That I was kind enough to want to share with you, because I thought you wanted to be with me. Not use me to get to my daughter. If I had known this all sooner, I wouldn't have proposed to you." Roy stormed out of the room.

'_If she's yours, why did you want me here so badly? If she's yours, why not tell her I'm not her mother?' _Riza wondered. She wasn't using him to get to his daughter, he had that wrong. She was simply here to act like a mother since he wanted her to and made her one.

Riza wondered if Roy wanted her to move out, but he hadn't been clear about it. It would've been difficult to explain to Orlena anyway, unless he made her look bad, which she could see him doing. She took off her ring and set it on the nightstand. Roy had been clear about one thing. She then left the room.

Roy wanted to be alone for awhile, so he was in his study, moping. _'How could she do this to me? Its not like I could kick Riza out. Orlena would be devastated, unless I told her the truth. No, she still would be.' _Roy feared that Riza would go to Orlena and make him out to be the bad guy like she had been telling him he was.

It was an hour later that he left his study and went into his bedroom. "Riza?" He walked over to the nightstand when he saw the ring resting on top of it. _'She . . . she left?' _Roy sat on the bed. _'I didn't really want her to actually leave. I just wanted her to be here for me. I don't know what I'll do without her. Could I even go on?' _Roy wondered, his eyes watering. He didn't know if he could.

There was a knock on his door. He turned. "Orlena? Come in."

The door opened. "Do you want me to cook dinner?" Riza asked, staying outside of the room.

"Riza! You're still here! I thought you had left!" He exclaimed, getting up and going to her. "But why did you take off your ring?" Roy asked.

"You made it clear that you regretted proposing to me."

"Yeah well . . . I did propose to you. So now we're stuck together and I'm fine with that." He smiled.

Riza looked doubtful. "Did you want me to cook?" She asked again after a brief moment.

'_I'm stuck to a rock it appears.' _He thought and said, "You can, I don't really care who cooks."

She nodded and began to walk off.

"Wait, Riza." Roy went after her and held out the ring. "You don't have to put it on, but could you at least keep it on you?" He asked.

"No. You don't have to marry me, its okay."

"I know. I want to. That is, if you do."

She took the ring and slipped it onto her finger, hoping he meant it this time.

"Thank you." Roy said and embraced her, kissing her.

…

**I wish this chapter posted on my birthday, happened on a happier day. So I dedicate this chapter to those who lost their lives at such a young age in Connecticut. And to the dream that one day we live in a world where monsters aren't real, and all is peaceful, and all children are safe, always. I also dedicate this to the teachers who died, and the parents who lost their children. **


	7. A Difficult Family

Hayate came around the corner, followed closely by Orlena. The dog barked at the sight of his former owner.

Riza jumped away from Roy, ruining the kiss that barely had a chance to begin. She knew Orlena would be by Hayate and, sure enough, there she was. "Hi Orlena, did you have fun with Hayate?"

Orlena nodded. "Yes, I was just going to my room." She said without pausing. "Don't let me ruin your fun. Hayate come." Orlena added when he stopped by Riza. Hayate whined and then followed Orlena.

"Thank you!" Roy called after her, then turned back to Riza. "I hate it when she does that. And you shouldn't lie to me. Now you better get started on dinner." He told her, then went to his study to work.

Riza sighed a little. She was too used to being alone and felt out of place in the family. She went to the kitchen as he had told her to.

A few minutes later, Orlena appeared. "Hey mom. Do you need any help?"

Oh, no. That's alright."

"But I want to." Orlena said, twisting her hips to get her dress to spin.

"How about you have a seat and I'll tell you a story as I cook?" Riza suggested. "Do you know how your father and I first met?" She asked, figuring that story will be harmless.

Orlena shook her head. "No. Dad never told me that." She said, taking a seat, though it wasn't as if she hadn't asked him before.

"I lived in the East area back then. My father . . . he was an alchemist and a very skilled one at that. Your father heard this and he wanted to learn alchemy, so he came over to learn from him. Now I, I was a very shy and quiet girl. I didn't have any friends and I had a terrible stutter. Roy wasn't bothered by this at all, which surprised me because most people made fun of my stutter. He was very friendly and nice to me and kept the conversation going when I was quiet. When he wasn't learning alchemy from my father, he was showing me how to have fun. He took me out dancing often and its because of that that I still like dancing to this day." Riza smiled as she finished.

"No way." Orlena said in disbelief. "Dad can dance?! I have never seen him do that. I wish he would dance with me."

"I could dance with you."

"Really? That would be nice." Orlena smiled.

…

After dinner, Roy sent Orlena up to take a bath before turning to Riza. "Riza, please don't be so quick to judge me so harshly. You have to remember, I've been on my own for ten years. She doesn't come last in my life. If I don't do what I do, I lose her."

"Sir relax. I won't say another thing about how you raised her. Its fine."

"Really? You sure got over that fast." Roy said, not believing it.

"Well, I can't really judge when I just got here."

"Oh, so I'll be getting a monthly grade then?" Roy rolled his eyes.

Riza gave him a glare. "I am trying to tell you I won't judge you. Ever. But if you want a monthly grade it can be arranged."

"No, no. You just worded it poorly, but you have my thanks . . . when I get an apology." Roy said, returning the glare.

"I'm sorry." She said and walked away.

"That's not a very heartfelt apology. The least you can do is look at me when you say it." Roy said, following her.

She paused and turned to him. "I'm sorry for overreacting, calling you a terrible father, and everything else that upset you." She sat on the couch, what would be her sleeping place for the night. Riza certainly didn't want to sleep with Roy after all of the fighting they've done today. "If you want to yell at me, go ahead." She said.

Roy looked at the floor. "I don't want to yell at you and I don't know why you are. Was it really so wrong of me to want an apology?" Roy turned and headed for the stairs.

…

Riza was ready to leave when morning came, but she didn't. There was still a chance things could get better. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen.

Roy soon came down to see her. "You didn't have to sleep down here on the couch you know."

"Well, I did." She said in reply and handed him a plate. "Here."

He didn't take it, knowing she would turn away when he did. "What is it Riza?"

"Its scrambled eggs. Well done." She set the plate on the counter and turned to the eggs in the pan on the stove. "I don't know what you want me to say. I need time to adjust. I went from being a single person to having a family in a matter of days. Now eat, you have to go to work soon."

"I want you to say you're not mad at me and that you love me." Roy took his plate and walked away without waiting for a reply as Orlena appeared.

When Riza was done cleaning up after breakfast, she turned to Orlena. "Do you want to come with me as I walk Hayate?"

"Okay! But shouldn't I be walking him?"

"Of course, you're right. I'll still be with you though." Riza added awkwardly.

Orlena was fine with that. She got Hayate's leash and put it on the dog, but when she got outside, she got nervous and quickly grabbed Riza's hand with one of her's.

"Its alright. Hayate isn't the kind of dog to go racing ahead, dragging you along."

"That's not it." Orlena said, looking down. She blushed and swung her hips around, embarrassed. "I-I never . . . I've never gone out before, unless to see Knox or the girls."

". . . well . . . its okay. I'm here." Riza comforted her.

Her grip on Riza's hand tightened as she looked back at her and smiled. A little while into the walk. Orlena looked up at Riza. "How did dad propose to you?"

Riza let out a small breath. "Well, he just pulled out a ring and asked if I would marry him. It wasn't at a fancy place or at a romantic setting. It wasn't even after a nice dinner or anything of the sort, but you know what? It didn't need to be. All of that wasn't important to me. What was important was simply that he had proposed."

"That's nice, but a boy better go all out when he proposes to me if he wants me to say yes." Orlena said and blew some of her hair out of her eye. _'I deserve it.' _She thought.

"You might not feel that way when you fall in love. I remember, when I was younger, I dreamed of the perfect proposal and a fairytale wedding. Now-er when I fell in love with your father, I no longer cared for such perfection as long as I got to marry the man I love. You'll understand one day."

". . . Maybe." It was hard to argue with that. "What was the wedding like?"

"It . . ." After a brief moment of hesitation, Riza told the truth. ". . . hasn't happened yet. We never got a chance to. We've been so busy."

"Ooohh! You're planning it aren't you? You two have to get married, you have to!"

"Don't worry Orlena. I can't say we're planning it because I just got back, but it'll happen."

Orlena grinned. "Do I get to be a flower girl?"

…

At home, Orlena found herself staring out a window overlooking the backyard. _'Where is he? What if something happened to him?' _She fretted, thinking of her friend. A storm was moving in.

"Is something wrong?"

Orlena jumped and turned around to see the woman she believed was her mother. "No. I-its nothing." She said, unable to keep herself from sounding upset as she looked down.

"Its okay, you can tell me." Riza said softly.

"I-I wanted to play in the flower garden today." Orlena lied.

Riza looked outside. It was starting to rain. "You have a radio right? Why don't you and I dance in your room?" _'It certainly is big enough for it.' _She thought, remembering her surprise when she had seen how huge it was.

"I do! Let's go!"

…

Roy walked into the house, holding a bouquet of flowers. "Oh, hello Riza." He said, seeing her stretched out on the couch.

She sat up. "You sound surprised."

"Oh, well, that's because . . . I thought you were Orlena for a second there." He lied embarrassed.

Riza gave him a look, but didn't press him for the truth. She went into the kitchen. "I told Orlena we weren't married." She told him, knowing it was safe to talk with his daughter in her room. "I hope that was alright."

Roy, having followed her, looked at her. "Why would you tell her that?" He asked, hurt.

"She was asking about how our wedding was and its hard to answer that when we never had one." Riza told him.

"Oh." _'Stupid me.' _He thought, then went on. "Well, I'm going to go see Orlena. I got her her favorite flowers." Roy waved the flowers, before turning away. He had to tell her. She would've found out when he never gave them to her. Next time he would get her something, since he had forgotten.

"Okay." She said, setting the table for dinner. It was nice that he was doing something for Orlena, but she wished he could do things for her too. Dating had been so short and now suddenly it wasn't just the two of them. She wished he could forgive her at least, but it'd have to be something that takes time.

Riza went up to Orlena's room and found Roy sitting on the bed as he watched Orlena decorate her room with the flowers. "Dinner is ready." Riza announced.

"Okay!" Orlena laughed as she ran out of her room.

Roy sighed. "She really likes you. I haven't seen her this happy since I gave her that picture of you."

"Oh? Well, I am her long lost mother sir. Of course she's happy."

Roy smiled out of the corner of his mouth. "Its more than that. You're winning her heart over too."

Riza looked a little embarrassed. "Children are supposed to love their parents, just as parents are supposed to love their children." Was all she could think of to say in reply before going after Orlena.

Roy frowned at what she had said before following.

…

**Another long chapter. This story has been hard to cut off. I like it too much.**


	8. Bonding

**As a big time FMA fan, I decided to look up how the video games' plots were. And they were awful, just the worst. It made me feel a lot better about my (and FFF's) writings. At least I wasn't making a laughing stock out of FMA and making money while doing so. They are bad. Seriously, look them up.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the video games, if I did I would burn them. Then I would sue someone, for someone would have to pay for such monstrosities. Arakawa, what the hell?**

**She probably doesn't read my stories anymore. Hopefully she's starting a Royai book. And hopefully it'll be nothing like the video games. **

**…**

Riza was alone with Orlena in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, when the little girl asked her something. "What was Ishbal like?"

Riza frowned, thinking of the war. She looked haunted and sad. _'No, that's not what she's asking about. That's where I supposedly was all this time away from her.' _She told herself. "Its . . . a desert . . . and . . ."

"What did-mom, what's wrong?" Orlena said, seeing how upset she looked. _'I should've listened to dad.' _She thought.

"Its nothing." Riza said. "Go ahead and get ready for bed." She added.

"Okay." Orlena hugged her before running upstairs.

Riza followed more slowly, going to the master bedroom to get ready for bed.

"Are you going to sleep up here tonight?" Roy asked her when she entered the room.

"Yes." She said absent-mindedly, thinking of what to do tomorrow.

**…**

Riza went into the city with Orlena the next day. It hadn't been difficult at all to get the girl to come with her, but she had been rather reluctant. She was shy to, and scared that she would miss her Ishbalan friend if he finally returned. Not that she told Riza that.

"To show how much we love and appreciate your father, why don't we surprise him with something nice? What do you think he'll like?" Riza asked.

"Oh, my. This is so sudden. I don't know. I don't even have any cenz on me." She said nervously.

"Its okay. I'll pay for it. I just want you to pick it out. We could look if you like."

"Uhh . . . " Orlena said, thinking. "Let's look around."

Riza nodded and they went from one store to another. They came across a florist and Riza bought some roses so she'd have something to give him, then entered an office supplies shop with Orlena and looked around with her. Riza found some high quality pens on display and smiled to herself, wondering if he had one would he do his paperwork more eagerly.

"Daddy doesn't want another pen. Can we try somewhere else?" Orlena said snobbishly.

Riza didn't like her tone, but understood that she was probably worried she wouldn't find anything. "Alright, let's go." Back on the street, Riza looked at Orlena. "If you see anything, let me know."

Orlena looked from store to store as they walked, then finally saw something. A watch store. "Let's go there!" She said, grabbing Riza's hand and dragging her into the store.

Riza was relieved. She had never been good with picking out gifts, but at least Orlena could find something and Roy can finally stop worrying that she's 'stealing' his daughter when he sees what Orlena got him.

Orlena went straight to the pocket watches, looking over them all. There were watches made of everything from gold to bronze and steel to glass. They had them in every design imaginable and every size, there were ones that ringed, many fitted with jewels, and a few were sundials, but none of them were what Orlena was looking for. Then she saw a sign that said they did engravings. "Mom, let's get him an engraved one!"

Riza looked at the price, frowning a little. This might very well cost her what money she had left, but it was worth it to stop Roy's suspicions. "That would be great. Do you know what you want engraved on it?"

Orlena paused a moment, thinking. Then she nodded, her eyes sparkling.

"Alright, pick out a watch then."

"That one." Orlena pointed out a plain gold one.

"Excellent choice." She said and got someone's attention to get the watch out for her. "I would also like to get it engraved. Orlena, go ahead and tell him how you want it." Riza added.

Orlena looked up at the old man as he adjusted his glasses. "Can you do a hawk and then underneath it, the words: the Golden Bird?" She asked.

"Why of course sweetheart. I can do it." The man said, then turned to Riza. "I'll need a week at least to get it done."

Riza nodded. "That's fine." _'Longer than I hoped, but it'll be worth it.' _They left the store a little later.

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"I think he'll love it."

**…**

Roy returned home earlier this night than the last and was greeted by Orlena with a hug. Riza came over as well, hiding the roses behind her back.

She seemed a little shy as she went up to him after Orlena had backed away. "Hi." Riza said and gave his cheek a kiss before presenting the flowers to him. "I got you these."

Roy smiled. "How kind of you, but I don't want you to feel left out. Here." He pulled out a small box from his coat pocket and handed it to her as he took the roses and set them aside.

Riza took it, rather surprised and feeling she didn't deserve it. "You really shouldn't have sir-er, Roy. I didn't feel left out."

"I wanted to get you it. I think you deserve it." He gave her a kiss. "Now come on! Open it! Open it!" Roy said as excited as if he didn't know what was in it himself.

Riza gave him a faint smile and opened it. Inside was a gold necklace with a heart-shaped emerald hanging from it. "Its beautiful." She said, taking it out of the box. She ran a finger over the emerald, then put it on.

'_Mom gets a necklace! How unfair. All I got were flowers.' _Orlena thought grumpily.

"Not as beautiful as you." Roy said, putting his hands on Riza's hips and pulled her in for another kiss.

Orlena wondered off to find Hayate, a little grossed out by her parents.

Riza put her arms around him and kissed him back. It felt good to be in his arms again. One of his hands moved up to her hair and he broke the kiss. "You may be winning her heart, but you already won mine a long time ago."

Riza smiled and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "I love you."

Roy hugged her. _'That's all I wanted to hear.' _

**…**

That same night, when everyone was asleep, Orlena was awakened by a tap on her window. She sat up when she heard another and a third one prompted her to go to the window and open it.

"Hey!" The Ishbalan boy called from the yard.

"Hold on, I'll be right down!" Orlena said and ran out of her room. Hayate got up and followed her outside. "You're here! I missed you." Orlena hushed herself and hugged him. When she pulled away she saw he was holding a small, white box. "You didn't have to-" Orlena cut herself off at the sound of Hayate growling. She turned to see him growling at the Ishbalan boy. "Hayate? What's wrong?" She asked of the dog.

Hayate barked and the boy backed away.

"Hayate! Stop that!" Orlena commanded and Hayate obeyed with a whimper. She checked to make sure no lights had been turned on in the house, which would signal they had been found out, but all was dark. She turned back to her friend. "I'm really sorry about that. Do you need me to get you something to eat?"

"No, that's okay. Here." He handed her the box, staring nervously at Hayate who glared right back.

Orlena opened the box to find a Lutis Blue butterfly. "Oh wow! These are so rare! I don't have one of them yet!"

"Well, now you do."

She hugged him, careful not to drop the butterfly. "Thank you so much!"

"That's why I wasn't here for so long."

She pulled away from him. "That's so sweet of you. You spent all that time looking for this?"

"I had a cute girl to impress." He said, nodding.

She blushed and looked away. _'He thinks I'm cute?' _She thought, twisting her hips. Orlena suddenly realized how cold she felt in her nightgown. "You better get going, bye." She kissed his cheek to his surprise, then ran back to her room with Hayate close behind.

**…**

When Riza woke up, she didn't get out of bed, but stayed snuggled up to Roy. She felt she wasn't getting enough time with him and she couldn't be blamed, she had followed him around all day before for so many years. If she had to make the choice again though, she would still quit her job just so Orlena wouldn't have whores watching her.

When Roy woke, she started to get out of bed. Roy sat up. "Can't you stay longer?" He asked.

Riza paused, then settled back in bed, sitting beside him. "I'll stay for as long as you want sir."

He put an arm around her, pleasantly surprised that Riza had agreed so quickly. "Till I die?"

"Yes sir." She replied and Roy kissed her and put his other arm around her.

**…**

Is Orlena a spoiled brat? Yeah. A little. Roy spoiled her.

**Is the last cut off point for Roy and Riza sexytime? No.**

**. . . wait . . . reading ahead. It is.**


	9. For Better Or Worse

**I don't understand escalators. I'm not so lazy that I need stairs to move for me. But most other people are. Have you seen a broken escalator? People won't use them. Its like everyone collectively thinks **_**'You want me to **__**walk **__**to the next floor? No thanks. Is there another escalator? No? I'll do all my shopping down here, thank you.'**_

_****_**Three cheers for us not dying yesterday, Dec, 21 ,2012. Suck it Mayans! Who all died long ago. . .  
**

**…**

Orlena woke up that morning a little later than usual, so she was quick to dress and downstairs. She was surprised to find Riza wasn't down making breakfast. _'Where is she?' _Orlena waited half an hour before making her own light breakfast, then she went up to her room, not dwelling on where her parents were. She was still happy from last night.

**…**

Riza laid in bed with Roy, worn out even though it wasn't long ago that she had woken up. "Orlena will be wondering where we are." She said after awhile.

Roy sat up with a groan. "You're right, and knowing her, she's bound to come running in here and demand what's going on."

"We should be locking the door from now on." Riza said, getting out of bed.

"That won't stop her from pounding on the door." Roy said with a hint of a smile. He got out as well and went into the bathroom.

"At least she won't see anything." She replied as she dressed.

"Small victory." Roy said, smile gone as he stepped into the shower.

Riza brushed her hair when she finished dressing, then left the room, heading for the stairs when Roy's daughter came out of her room.

"There you are. What took you so long? The morning is half gone. Where's dad?" She added.

"He's taking a shower. I'm sorry we took so long to get you up. Is there anything special you'd like for breakfast?" Riza asked, wanting to make it up to her.

"Waffles? No. Pancakes!" She exclaimed, suddenly excited.

"Pancakes it is." Riza smiled, heading for the kitchen.

**…**

Later, Orlena got herself alone with her father. "Hey dad? Can we get mommy something special? I want to give her something to show how much I love her."

Roy smiled. "That's just like you. Alright, I have just the thing in mind, let's go."

"Yay!" Orlena cheered.

Roy drove Orlena down to a jewelry shop deep into town. They entered the store and Roy took her to a display case that held a necklace just like the one he had given Riza and below it was a matching bracelet with three heart-shaped emeralds.

Orlena gasped. "Its perfect!"

"I thought so." Roy agreed. As they left the store, Orlena turned to her father.

"Let's not give it to her right away."

"Oh? Why not?" He questioned.

"Just cause. Then it'll be more of a surprise."

"Alright, but you're in charge of hiding it until then." Roy said, handing her the bracelet.

As soon as they got back home, Orlena ran up to her room.

Shortly after, Riza came up to Roy. "Where did you go?"

"Huh? Oh . . . uh . . . what do you mean?"

"You and Orlena left."

"No we didn't" Roy said, shaking his head.

She looked at him for a moment. "Very well." She said and turned away to resume cleaning. Roy let out a breath and walked off to his study.

**…**

Once the week had pasted, Orlena and Riza went to pick up the watch. Orlena admired the watch as they headed back home and then it on the couch, awaiting her father's return from work. When she heard the door open, she quickly put the watch in her purse. "Hi daddy." She said, turning to him.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

"_Daddy, _nothing of course." She said sweetly and innocently.

"Yeah right. I'm watching you." Roy said, before going to his room to change.

Riza was there, stretched out on the bed. She got up when she saw him and greeted him with a kiss. "I bet you were surprised today, huh?" She said with a smile.

Roy put his arms around Riza and kissed her back. "Why? What did you do?" He asked with a hint of playfulness.

Her smile disappeared. "No, not something-" Riza cut herself off midsentence. _'He doesn't know. She didn't give it to him.' _She realized. "That is . . . I didn't do anything like what you're thinking. I finished cleaning the house today."

"Oh." Roy said, disappointed, dropping his hands from her. _'What kind of surprise is that?' _He wondered. Aloud, he said, "I didn't notice. You and Orlena sure are acting odd . . . are you two planning something?"

"oh . . . I might be planning something for later." She said, rubbing his chest with a hand as she wondered what to do for him, then she left the room. Leaving Roy happily excited.

Downstairs, Orlena went up to Riza in the kitchen. "Hey mom, could you let me know when dinner is ready so I can set the table for you?"

"Sure."

**…**

Riza found Orlena almost an hour later. "I finished cooking dinner." She said.

"Alright." Orlena grabbed her purse and ran down to the kitchen. Once the table was set, she pulled out the bracelet and set it on Riza's plate and set the watch on Roy's before taking a seat as Roy and Riza walked in.

Riza saw the watch at once and smiled, but then just as suddenly she became confused when she saw something on her plate. She walked over and breath caught in her throat. "Orlena? Did you . . .?" Riza trailed off as she picked up the bracelet, then turned to Roy's daughter.

"Me and dad picked it out." Orlena said, nodding.

"Hey. Don't you drag me into this. This was-" Roy trailed off when he sat down and only then noticed the watch. He picked it up, looking it over, and then looked at Riza. "Did you . . .?"

She shook her head, then hugged Orlena. "Thank you so much. I love it."

Orlena hugged her back, then pulled away. "There's three hearts, one for me, daddy, and Hayate."

Roy smirked though he was crushed inside. Why had he immediately assumed the watch was from Riza when she had known the necklace was from Orlena? "I should've known you would've planned something like this." He said to Orlena who didn't respond because she was sharing a moment with her mother.

"That's so sweet." Riza replied, then went to get dinner.

Orlena was absolutely glowing as she sat waiting.

Roy looked over the watch again and when he realized Orlena wasn't going to say anything to him, he pocket it as Riza walked in.

**…**

"What did you think of the watch? I didn't hear you say anything about it." Riza said later that night when they were both in the bedroom.

"Hrm?" Roy wasn't really paying attention to her as he laid in bed. "Its nice."

"Orlena picked it out all by herself. She wanted to get you the perfect gift." Riza went on, slipping on her nightgown before joining Roy in bed. She snuggled close to him.

". . . Yeah." He said softly, turning his head away.

"What is it?" She asked quietly and gently, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"I'd rather not tell you, sorry." Roy said with a sigh.

She frowned and turned her head away. _'He still doesn't forgive me?' _She thought.

**…**

Riza took Orlena shopping with her, spending most of her time looking at clothes for the little girl to entertain and please her, but getting a miniskirt for herself. At home, Riza laid in bed wearing the little skirt as she waited for Roy to come in.

It wasn't long before Roy walked into the room and when he did, his jaw dropped. He blinked several times, but she was still there wearing that skirt. He quickly turned and closed the door, locking it, before joining her on the bed.

**…**

Orlena made herself dinner and eating, played in the flower garden until the final rays of the sun were fading from view.

"Orlena?" She heard her friend call her name and she hurried to him.

"Hi!" She greeted him.

"There's something I want to show you." He said.

"What is it?"

"Follow me."

Orlena gladly followed as he led her to a corner of the fence. "come on." He said, crawling under a bush.

Orlena looked back at the house and told herself she won't be gone long, before crawling under the bush after him, dirtying her dress. From there, she found a hole in the fence. It was small, but a child could squeeze though it. _'So this is how he gets in and out.' _She thought and squeezed though it. Her dress tore as she stood up on the other side. It wasn't bad, but she blushed, embarrassed. "Damn-" A gag was shoved in her mouth. She tried to scream and get away, but three Ishbalan men grabbed her, tied her up, and threw her into the back of a car before driving off.

**…**

**For those who didn't see the Ishbalan boy being evil, the fence surrounding the fuhrer's house is high and made of stone. There was no way he could of just walked by and noticed a garden.**

**Bad humor; When Orlena gets gagged. "See girl? This is what happens when you say bad words." An Ishbalan man said.**

**I wrote this in one day thanks to listening to FUN. ,Alex Clare, Mumford & Sons, and Florence + The Machine, while I typed. **


	10. Parents On A Mission

**I now have my state alchemist watch. It even has the **_**don't forget**_** thing in it, only I covered it with I drawing of Riza (drawn by FFF). So I can call it Roy's watch. **

**Disclaimer; Roy makes a lot of mistakes in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer2; I know that the first disclaimer isn't a disclaimer, but rather just another side note.**

…

Inside the house, Hayate had started to bark wildly as soon as Orlena disappeared from his sight.

The noise woke Riza. She saw Roy was still asleep and carefully got out of bed so as not to wake him. She put on a robe and grabbed her six-shooter, then left the room to see what the fuss was about. She found Hayate barking at a window and looked out it herself, but saw nothing. "What is it Hayate?" She asked her dog, then went to the back door and opened it.

Hayate left the window and ran outside. Riza figured he had just wanted her to let him out, but then, after going to the corner of the yard, he turned to Riza. He barked, stepping towards her, then turned away and hurried over to a bush in that same corner.

Riza frowned a little, then quickly raced over to Hayate. The dog was barking from underneath the bush. Riza crouched down and looked under the bush, something inside her telling her to. She crawled under it a little and saw something that made her go cold.

A hole in the fence and there was Hayate pacing by a scrap of fabric she recognized all too well. It was a part off the dress Orlena had been wearing today. "Orlena?" No answer. "Orlena!" She tried to hold back her panic when there was still no answer. She left Hayate and ran as fast as she could into the house. She checked Orlena's bedroom. Empty. "Roy! Roy!" Riza screamed, the panic in her voice was unmistakable. She burst into the master bedroom. "Roy! Orlena's gone! She's missing!"

Roy fell out of the bed, then stood up quickly. He was definitely wide awake now. He coughed. "Are you sure she's gone?" He asked.

"Her bedroom is empty and there's a hole in the fence in the backyard with a torn part of the dress she was wearing today snagged on it." She blurted out in a rush.

'_I can't believe Orlena would do this.' _Roy thought and sighed. Thinking she had gone on a adventure, to explore. "Alright, calm down. I'm sure she's fine." Roy gave her a comforting hug. "Show me where this hole is." He said, pulling away.

She nodded and quickly led him to it. Hayate was on the other side of the fence now, sniffing the ground and growling.

Roy finished tying his robe on, then looked under the bush and saw the hole. "Umm… we have to get to the other side. Well, you do, so we can have Hayate track her." Roy looked at the tall, slick fence. "I'll give you a boost over." He knelt down.

Riza looked a little uncertain, but tucked her gun under the sash of her robe and tightened it, before accepting his help getting over the fence. Riza landed on the other side roughly, her bare feet stinging from the impact. She went up to her dog. "Hayate, find Orlena."

The dog picked his head up in attention and ignoring the other scents, found Orlena's and tracked it. But he stopped at the side of the road and circled around where the scent disappeared, before looking at Riza with a whimper.

Riza hurried back to the fence, Hayate following her. "Sir, Hayate lost the scent by the road."

"What? Could . . ." Roy realized how stupid he was. A door formed into the wall. It opened and Roy walked though. "Where?" He asked.

She took him to the spot not far from the fence. There were tire tracks. Roy ran a hand through his hair and paced in a circle. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

"What do we do?" Riza asked him. She wanted all of Amestris looking for her, even the military, but that wasn't her choice to make. Roy didn't answer though, he only stared at her in thought. "Sir?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "I . . . I don't know." He admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know?! Can't you at least spread the word that she's missing and have everyone on the lookout for her?"

"What if that's what they want me to do?" He said.

"So what? Sir, someone kidnapped her. We have to do something."

Roy was quiet for a long time again. "…we can look for her ourselves."

Riza looked at him for a moment, then closed her eyes. "We have no idea as to who took her or where she could be. We'd never find her ourselves." She opened her eyes when something occurred to her. "You don't want to make it public do you? You don't want everyone to know you have a secret daughter."

'_Damn, she knows me too well. What kind of bastard am I when everything she just said is true?' _". . . That's not it. They took her. The daughter of the fuhrer. They must want something for her, which means they'll contact us." Roy said, lying to her and himself about his reasons with logic.

"So what you're telling me to do is nothing?"

Roy shrugged. "Its all we can do right now."

Riza picked up her dog and went into the house. Roy followed after returning the fence to normal. He looked at Riza, curled up on the couch and trying not to cry. He turned away, handing for the bedroom. Wasn't she supposed to be the levelheaded one and he the scared parent?

Riza couldn't take it. She was no longer in the military and she wasn't going to follow orders. At first light, she went into the bedroom and dressed, putting both guns on her. Though she doubted it'd accomplish anything, she was going to look for Orlena.

"Riza, what are you doing?" Roy asked, sounding more like his old self despite his sleepless night.

"I'm getting dressed and then I'm going to start looking for Orlena. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"You're not. We're going to go to Central HQs and see what we can find on terrorist groups that hate Amestris and/or myself."

Riza nodded.

"When we get there, we'll split up to increase our chances of finding something." He added.

…

It didn't take Roy long to find something, in fact it took him longer to track Riza back down. "Riza, I found something." He whispered, waving the file he had found. He sat down next to her and showed her that recently an Ishbalan terrorist group known to hate state alchemist, Roy especially, had made threats against Roy's family.

Riza frowned. "But how did they know about your family?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe when I had played with her outside or one of the girls got excited and told a guy or Dr. Knox told a patient of his. I don't know. Does it really matter?"

Riza shrugged. "Since not a lot of people know her, we could ask who does know and find out if they told anyone. Maybe they'll also know where they are." She said.

"Doubtful. Now that we know who the group is, we should look up their past. That may help us track down their whereabouts."

"Yes sir." She murmured and went to go look.

…

Orlena was scared out of her mind. Blindfolded, she could only tell that she was tied up in the back of a moving car with two men next to her. They were quiet as they traveled. She wondered where they were taking her and why they were doing this.

She froze when she heard a click. _'What was-' _Orlena screamed into her gag as a foot kicked her down and then pinned her head to the floor. A hand grabbed her hair, yanking it free from the clip that held it up. She felt a blade start to cut through her hair and started to buck and kick to get free, but the foot only came down harder on her head. Orlena cried out. It felt as if her head were about to explode.

Finally, the foot was removed from her temple. Through the pain, she could tell her head felt lighter. Her hair had been cut down so short that it only just reached her neck. It had been a rushed, sloppy job.

First a torn dress, now ruined hair. She felt so ugly, and worse, she realized she was alone. No one to comfort her. No parents, no dog, and the Ishbalan boy had only used her. He was no friend. Her parents didn't even know she was missing. Orlena cried, her blindfold quickly becoming wet.

…

Orlena got to see the sunrise when she was being pulled out of the car, because in the process her blindfold had fallen off. She was dragged across a hard, rough floor into a large warehouse. She was badly scraped up by the time she was tossed onto a chair. Orlena watched as the men tied her to it. She cursed them through her gag.

Finished, one man pulled down her gag. "What is it you scum?"

Orlena spat in his face. "My dad's going to kill you!" She yelled.

The man punched her in the gut. "No matter what, you'll be dead." The men beat her a bit, then one took his knife out.

Orlena screamed in pain as the knife slid under her skin in her left forearm.

…

Riza gave Roy a file on the group. He took a few moments to read it over. During which, his not so decently dressed secretary came in and dropped off paperwork at his desk before going to her own.

Riza gave the secretary a glance, but she was only a minor annoyance to her right now and she turned her attention back to Roy.

"Warehouses." Roy muttered, then leaned in close to Riza's ear. "It's always at these storage units for a trucking company in the northern part of the city."

"Then that must be where we need to go." She whispered in reply.

Roy nodded. He turned to his secretary and tapped the files he and Riza had collected. "Take care of these."

"Yes sir."

Roy got up and left the room with Riza. "What arms do you have on you?" He asked her.

"A 45. Caliber and a six-shooter." She replied. Both were the only weapons she had been allowed to keep after leaving the military, since she had brought them herself.

Roy shook his head and headed down a different hall. "You'll need more than that. . . well, hopefully not, but to be safe . . . let's go to the armory."

"Yes sir." She followed him down the hall.

He opened the door to the armory and stepped aside. "Grab everything you could need and hurry." He ordered.

Riza obeyed, grabbing a sniper rifle, another 45., and some ammo in case the guns she chose weren't loaded. Then she left, returning to Roy.

"Let's go." He said and led her in a rushed walk to the car.

…

**If Roy was a little off in this chapter, he goes crazy in the next. **


	11. Losing It

Dzien dobry? Na nie pewno sie jeszcze spotkamy. Urzadzamy przyjecie. Czy pan przyjdzie? Gdzie jest? Chwileczke. Zobacze czy to jest w moich rozmowkach. Na razie!

If you understood any of that, please review me. I took a lot of time looking up all the words in a stupid little book.

This chapter goes out to all the Poles reading this story. (There's your hint people who don't know what I typed earlier.)

…

"Do you have everything you need?" He asked her as he started the car.

"Yes sir." Riza made sure everything was loaded as he drove, putting extra ammo in her jacket pocket. She put her new 45. in a secure place and held onto the sniper rifle.

It took awhile to get there, but when they did, Roy drove straight to the edge of the trucking yard. There had to be at least twenty warehouses in active business. "We'll split up. We'll know when the other has found something." He said, parking.

Riza hesitated, then nodded. "Yes sir." She said, her face hardening, no longer the soft, gentle, worried woman she'd been earlier, but a combat ready soldier. She left the car with him, putting the rifle's strap over her shoulder. They then split up, Roy going one way and her the other.

Roy found himself almost immediately harassed by an employee. "Holy shit! You're the fuhrer!" The man exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am." Roy said, walking onward.

"Wow! Hey, you're doing a great job."

"I try to. You should get back to yours."

"Are you looking for something?"

". . . yes." Roy admitted, not knowing what else to say.

"Shoot, I'll help you look!"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I know where everything is."

"That's alright."

"You know this one time, this family was looking for their-"

'_Oh god.' _Roy thought, annoyed.

…

Riza was all stealth, knowing she would be outnumbered if she found the group first. She held a 45. Caliber ready in her hand as she checked warehouse after warehouse, peeking inside and slipping in, careful to avoid employees. It wouldn't do for them to see her, dressed as a civilian and carrying all of these guns on her.

In the sixth one she entered, there were wooden crates stacked high filling much of the warehouse and at the far end of the place there looked to be a possible person. If it was, it wasn't moving. Riza approached carefully, not wanting to charge into a trap. She looked around and listened for anyone else who might be around.

A soft clang of metal hitting metal alerted her to an Ishbalan sniper on a catwalk above her to her right. He was taking aim at her and a second one on a catwalk to her left was doing the same. She silently cursed her luck, took a few more steps, then abruptly darted to a stack of crates that would help provide cover for her and fired at the one to her left, then darted away again to fire at the other. The first fell without firing a shot and the other Ishbalan fired only once and missed. He took off to try and find cover himself.

Riza didn't hesitate to shoot at him as he ran, but she either missed again or only injured him because he kept going. She went after him, firing twice more, then ducked behind some crates so as not to stay in the open. She hoped she had gotten the other Ishbalan and that he wouldn't jump out and shoot her when her back was turned. Riza looked around again warily, then slowly made her way to the back of the warehouse, but she had only gone a short way before hearing an explosion outside. Shortly after, Roy came running in.

"Riza! Are you alright?"

"Sir!" Riza went in the open where he could see her, then grabbed his arm and pulled him over by the crates. "You should be more careful then just running in here, shouting, when you don't even know where the enemy is." She scolded him quietly. "There were two snipers on the catwalks. I took one of them out, but I think the other one got away. I don't know if there are anymore, but I saw what might be someone in a chair up ahead." Riza want on, giving him the quick report.

"Damn it Riza, it must be Orlena. I'm not going to hide while she could be dying!" He pulled away from her and ran to the end of the building, Riza giving chase. Roy stopped just short, horrified by the condition of his daughter.

She looked up at him weakly. Orlena was slumped in the chair she was tied to, pale as a ghost with her left arm soaked in blood and her hair a mess. She wasn't trying to move at all.

Riza knelt by her, setting down her sniper rifle, she quickly started to untie her.

Orlena turned her head to Riza. "N-no. Mom, you h-have to get a-away . . . from me." She said weakly and then her body jerked violently.

"Orlena!" Roy put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sir, put pressure on the wound on her arm as I untie her." Riza said, finishing with one knot and moving on to another.

As Roy checked the wound he saw a knife had been stabbed into Orlena's back from the crate she had her back to. "Lieutenant! The crate!" Roy warned.

Riza looked and then froze. But only briefly. She pulled out her 45. and shot the crate dead center. There was a thump as the man inside fell, dead.

Roy checked Orlena's pulse. _'Oh no, no, no. She's fading fast.' _He thought.

"Mom . . . dad . . . I-I love you. . ." Orlena said with a soft smile, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She added and coughed up blood.

Riza put her gun away and turned to Orlena. "Shh . . . sweetie. Don't speak. Just hang in there. We're going to get you out of here and to a hospital. You'll be fine." Riza spoke softly, wiping the blood off her face with a gentle hand.

"I didn't mean to cause you two so much trouble. I just thought I was having fun with my friend. But . . .he-he was just using me and I-I f-fell for it."

"Orlena please, I don't care. I love you. I love you! You are not allowed to leave me. Us." Roy sobbed as Orlena began to choke a little.

"Sir, please, do something." Riza begged.

Roy clapped his hands together and placed them on the ropes. They broke away and he then scooped his daughter into his arms. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay daddy." She somehow managed to put her arms around him.

"Let's go!" Roy told Riza and ran for the car.

Riza ran up ahead of them and got in the driver's seat. Once Roy and his daughter got in, she raced them off to the nearest hospital.

Roy still held onto Orlena as Riza pulled up to the hospital. Tears were running down Roy's cheeks. "Riza . . ." He choked out. It was all he could say. He didn't have it in him to talk right now. Orlena was dead. She had died by the time he had gotten her into the car.

Riza turned off the car. "Keep yourself together sir. We're here. She'll be fine. Now come on." She got out of the car and went around to where Roy was since he remained in the car. She opened the door. "Come-" She broke off when she saw Roy's face. ". . . sir?" Suddenly fearing the worst, she reached over and felt Orlena for a pulse. When Riza took her hand away, it was shaking.

She turned away from them and kicked the car as if it was it's fault, then slammed her fists down on the hood. She had been so sure they'd make it. Riza bowed her head, her fists still on the car, and she started to cry. She had failed him. She had failed both of them. _'Its all my fault. I should've gone down and made dinner, checked on her . . . but I just stayed in bed with Roy. I distracted him from his daughter. I couldn't save her. I'm not fit to be a mother.' _She thought and sank to the ground as her tears fell.

Roy pulled away from Orlena's body a little. She was so dirty, torn, and disgraced. Roy's beautiful daughter was gone. Those men took her and left him with her broken body. Angered, he pulled the knife out of Orlena's back and tossed it out the open door, then stared down at his dead child's face. "Riza . . . take me home."

Riza wiped her eyes, taking a moment to pull herself together. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong for Roy. She got back in the car, only to pause and look at Roy. "We can't take her home with us."

Roy was quiet for a long moment. "Take us home Riza . . .please."

She looked away and started the car. When she pulled up to the house, she turned off the car and just sat in it.

Roy pulled himself together somewhat; he was no longer crying. He got out of the car speechlessly, cradling Orlena's body. His face unreadable as he took her into the house. Riza followed, a silent shadow.

Inside, Roy used a sponge to wash off Orlena's dirty body and cleaned her wounds. It was when he was sewing her wounded forearm that Riza spoke.

"Roy, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer her, but looked at Orlena's dress. _'She can't be buried in this.' _He thought. "Could you bring me down a new dress? A pretty one? Something she'd really like?"

Riza was afraid Roy was losing it, but she obeyed him. She found a nice, purple dress and brought it over.

Roy took off Orlena's torn dress and put her in the new one. With that done, he ran a hand though her messy hair. "I need a hairbrush." For the first time since Orlena died, he looked at Riza. His eyes were different, full of emotion. After Riza quietly got him one, Roy took his time to straighten out her hair. When finished, he stood up and looked around the room, than back down to the floor where his daughter's body laid. "Do you think she would want to be buried in the garden?" Roy paused and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. I must be freaking you out. It must look like I'm losing it." '_Am I?' _He wondered.

"You just want the best for her as you always have." Riza said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "If you want to bury her in the garden, you can." She said quietly.

Roy hugged her. "How could I always be wrong, when I'm doing everything right? Bad, when I've done no evil? Terrible, when I'm just doing what is best? Is this what I get for Ishbal?"

"I never said you were wrong, bad, or evil." She said, putting her arms around him.

"Then why do I deserve this?"

"You don't. You don't deserve this. Bad things just happen sometimes."

…

Roy watched the sun set as he sat on the ground. In front of him was a small mound of dirt. A small rock marked the grave. It had Orlena's name on it, her date of death, and a guessed date of birth. It was a date Riza would know well. Except for the year, it marked the day Roy met Riza the second time, when he returned from the academy. Flowers surrounded Roy and a shovel laid next to him.

"It looks nice." Riza said from behind him. "Very peaceful."

"D-do you think she really forgave me?" He asked, ignoring her lovely comment as he got up and turned to her.

"Of course sir."

He stared over at the sunset. "It was only the last time I told her I loved her that I knew I meant it. That I always had. That's why I yelled at you for calling me a bad father, because I was afraid that I was."

Riza went up to him and hugged him. "I called you a bad father when I had just learned you were a father and had no right to do so. You're not a bad father. You were there for her when you could be and that's what matters."

Roy hugged her. "I could bring up other points, but they wouldn't change your mind, would they?" For once that day, Roy smiled.

"No sir, it wouldn't."

…

The End

There will be a bonus chapter, so it's not really the end. But it'll also be a short chapter. Really short, maybe.

Sorry to everyone who said don't kill Orlena! But I cried when I read and typed her death. So it hurt me too. As an alternate ending let's all just say Roy used one of the dying Ishbalan's souls to heal Orlena's wounds. And they all lived happily ever after. I made that up on the spot.


End file.
